Titanium
by MissGoldenPeach
Summary: She would end it all. She would end him. All because she hardened herself, all because she was Titanium.


**Hey all. I was listening to the song "Titanium" by David Guetta Ft. Sia and i got this in my head. It just really related to Sakura i think and how she wants to be stronger. So i wrote this up. Its a one shot. So if you like it you should check out my other story. Dont forget to leave a comment! =]**

**Disclaimer****: I dont own Naruto **

******I recommend listening to the song while reading or before =] it will help get the mood.**

******Happy reading!**

* * *

**Titanium**

* * *

Sakura took one last look at Naruto's body. No tears would be shed. No sadness crept into her heart. She stood rigidly. Her eyes locking on Sasuke. This would end now. Here. There was no way to help him now.

Sasuke felt his Sharingan change. The power that he felt at killing Naruto flowed through his veins. His eyes opened to reveal his new eyes. The first thing they saw was Sakura.

"What's the matter Sakura. No tears?" He smirked.

* * *

"No."

Sakura moved fast, throwing chakra filled punches. Sasuke moved in sync dancing easily around her moves.

"You think _you_ can fight me?"

In response she lifted her knee up spinning to jam it into his chest. He blocked it, grabbed her ankle and spun her around throwing her up into the air. Righting herself she blocked his coming hits, slicing him with a kuni. He turned to smoke. She landed on the ground.

* * *

He was behind her. "Nothing to say?"

Sakura knew nothing but hate in that moment. Pure hate. She wanted to kill him, wanted to watch the life leave his eyes. Hot rage burned in her stomach. The blood of her best friend was her hands, the look of it caused bile to rise in her throat. Sasuke would die. She would take his blood. She would wear it on her hands.

* * *

"AHHH!" Sakura smashed her elbow around narrowly missing Sasuke's face. The dance began again. This time she landed a few hits, but then… so did Sasuke. His sword draw he sliced her arm. She reeled backwards.

* * *

"Your wasting my time, I have a village to destroy." He was trying to get her to look at his eyes. He would kill her in a genjutsu. Sakura was smart enough to know better.

She wasn't just fighting for Naruto and Kakashi anymore she was fighting for everyone. She would save everyone… but Sasuke. She hated herself for ever wanting to save him.

"I wont let you."

"She speaks." A scoff.

"You will have to kill me too, before you can hurt anyone else."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Very well."

Sasuke took up his sword blue electricity surrounded the blade.

"Die _Sakura_."

Sakura smiled.

* * *

"_It's the middle of the night, what are you hanging around here for?"_

"_This is the only road out of the village."_

"_You should go to bed."_

_A tear._

"_Why Sasuke-kun, why won't you ever tell me anything? Why is it always silence with you? You never shared a single thing-"_

"_Why should I have to tell you anything? Just keep your nose out of my business. Its none of your concern"_

"_I know you hate me..."_

…_._

"_Don't do this Sasuke-kun you don't have to be alone. You told me that day, how painful a thing solitude can be. I understand that pain now. I have a family and friends, but if you were gone Sasuke-kun it would be that same thing for me as being all alone."_

"_Sasuke-kun! I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it. If you would only be with me I promise I'd never let you regret it. Everyday would be a joy! I can give you happiness. I'll do anything for you Sasuke-kun, so please; I'm begging you don't walk away. I'll even help get your revenge; I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen I swear! So stay here…with me…_

…_and if you can't, then take me with you…Sasuke-kun."_

"_You haven't changed. Your still annoying."_

"_DON'T LEAVE ME! If you go I'll scream and…"_

"_Sakura, Arigato."_

Sasuke-kun….

* * *

Sakura circulated chakra through her system, covering her body in a soft green glow.

* * *

"You first." Sakura slammed her fist into the ground, the earth shattering.

Sasuke moved into a tree. Sakura came up behind him, chakra scalpel cutting a nerve in his back. In a flash he brought his sword down on her. It hit her skin and the sound of metal hitting metal filled the air.

* * *

" Hahaha! You really think you can beat me…" A smirk.

Sakura grabbed his sword and snapped it in half. Sasuke flashed behind her.

"Amaterasu" Flames erupted around her. Sasuke laughed.

Sakura smiled again. She felt the heat but no pain. And walked through the flames.

* * *

Sasuke stopped laughing and glared at her. She wasn't ever burned. Sasuke shot tomoe-shaped fireballs at her. She swatted them away with her hands, still walking towards him.

"What? Its not possible..."

Sakura charged at him, chakra building around her fists. Punch. Block. Punch. Block. Punch. Hit. Punch. Block. Punch. Hit.

* * *

Sasuke had enough. He substituted himself and grabbed her by the neck. Turning her sharply he caught her eye. He stared at her. She stared back her hands gripping the arm of the hand that held her. He couldn't make his genjutsu work.

"How are you-?"

"What's the matter Sasuke? Things not going as planned."

"Why wont you die?" He growled tightening his hold on her neck, turning his hand so he was choking her. Yet she continued to breath easily.

* * *

"I'm not going to die today." Sakura continued to smile. "You are."

* * *

Sasuke grit his teeth. Sakura gently reached out to touch his face. Her fingers brushed his bloody cheek. Sasuke watched her as she continued to smile. Her hand dropped to his chest. Her eyes never left his. Pulling back her arm she pumped chakra to her fist. Sasuke was prepared to move, easily avoiding her hit. But she still held onto his arm, the one that held her neck. She had pumped chakra there too when he had been focused on her other hand. He couldn't get out of her hold. His hand tightened on her throat.

* * *

She slammed her fist through his chest. Blood splattering all over her body and face. His eyes widened in shock. She twisted her arm before withdrawing. His hand fell to her shoulder, his knees giving out. She slid to the ground with him. Her eyes never leaving his, even as she watched them dull with pain, pain she caused. Blood pooled at the corner of his mouth, sliding down his chin.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! If your confused Sakura used her chakra as a shield on her skin, basically she was made of Titanium that's why when he hit her with his sword it sounded like metal hitting metal. Anyway hope that made sense!  
**

**Leave me a comment plz =]**

**Much love,**

**MGP**


End file.
